Complicated
by RaSPbeRRiEs
Summary: Tezuka broke Fuji's heart, then come a new girl in Fuji's class which is Ryoma's cousin and Tezuka's friend. The thing is Tezuka is really close to the girl, so what will Fuji do ? [ Tezu x New girl x Fuji ]


_Konichiwa! I'm raspberries, and this is my first fic. I know that my English isn't too good, and my grammars are suck. Maybe this fic isn't good enough, but I hope you want to read and give me reviews for this. I don't have any confidence about it._

Complicated

Chapter 1: The Beginning

There's a new student in 3-6, Fuji and Eiji's class. Everybody has been talking about it since Fuji entering the classroom. They said that the new student is a girl from America, they said that the girl is beautiful, and the other stuff to praise the girl, but Fuji doesn't look interest at all. He is in a bad mood for sure.

"Nya… What are you thinking about Fujiko? Are you sick?" asked Eiji

"Ah, betsuni. Can you leave me alone, Eiji?"

Eiji looks hesitant for a while, but at the end he leaves Fuji as his wish. Then Fuji flies with his own thought. He remembers about the thing that happens last night, the most terrible night of his life.

( back to last night )

Fuji and Tezuka had been together since two months ago, and Fuji enjoys all the time they spent together. Last night, they sat on the floor in Tezuka's room. Tezuka hugged Fuji tightly and kissed his neck. Fuji moaned heavily. He was so happy. Suddenly Tezuka stop kissed him, he moved and makes a distance between them.

"What's the matter, Kunimitsu?" asked Fuji confusedly.

"I… we can't,"

"Why?"

"Syuusuke, we already know it from the beginning, this isn't right,"

"But…,"

"Sorry Fuji…,"

"So, is it over now?"

Tezuka didn't give any reaction. His eyes didn't show anything either. Fuji knew the meaning of that, so he left him. Just in 10 minutes, Tezuka broke Fuji's heart into pieces.

( in class again )

"Fuji, sensei is coming," whispered Eiji from his left side.

"Nani? Ah…,"

Fuji didn't notice that his teacher is already entering the class with the new student. She is already introduce herself and looks for the empty seat. There's an empty seat in front of Fuji, so the teacher asks the girl to sit there.

The girl is beautiful like they said. She has blonde hair with a pair of dark green eyes, which suits with her small face and white skin. She is quite tall, her height is for about 170 cm. She is talking like real Japanese, and she is friendly to everyone.

"Konichiwa! Just call me Ri-chan okay?" said her to Fuji, Eiji, and Aya the girl who sits next to the girl.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! This is Aya, and the one who sits behind you is Syuusuke Fuji," Eiji introduces them one by one.

"Nice to meet you," Ri-chan is smiling to them.

"Nice to meet you too," replied Eiji and Aya.

Fuji just nods once, then back to his own thought about his Tezuka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( In the break time )

"Do you want to eat with me and my friend, Ri-chan," asked Aya.

"No, thanks Aya. My cousin promises me to show me the tennis club, so I'll wait for him," replied Ri-chan.

"Are you playing tennis?" Eiji looks interest.

"Not," she looks sad for a while, "anymore,"

"It means you played tennis once," said Fuji.

"Hmm… A long time ago," she tries to smile, but it becomes a sadly smile, "Can we don't talk about it?" she looks so desperate this time.

_If she had a trauma with tennis then why is she going to the tennis club? _Fuji asks to himself.

A freshman enters the classroom. He brings his racket on his left hand, and drinks a can juice. He walks toward Eiji, Fuji, Ri-chan, and Aya.

"Hello Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai," greets him,

"Nya ochibi! What's bringing you here?" Eiji hugged him tightly until he can't breathe.

"Ei-ji-sem-pai-i-can-not-bre-ath," he said heavily.

"So, you already know each other?" Ri-chan smiles again, "Ups… How fool I am, of course they are your sempai in the tennis club,"

"Is Echizen already telling you about us?" asked Fuji.

"Nope. I just know you're playing tennis, and for the rest I'm just guess,"

"How you know about it? Playing tennis I mean,"

"Hi-mit-su," she looks enjoy make Fuji more confuse.

"Nee-chan, you looks like oyaji when you doing that," said Ryoma while he is trying to release himself from Fuji.

"Nee-chan? Don't say that you are her cousin!" Fuji shouts surprise.

Not just Eiji, Fuji is surprise too. There's too many different between Ri-chan and Echizen. Ri-chan is friendly while Ryoma… whatever except friendly. Ri-chan is always smiling and Ryoma, yes he is smiling but it just when he plays tennis and there's no word 'always' in there. It's look impossible.

"Yes, he is my cousin," said Ri-chan with her smile again.

"Okay, Nee-chan let's go," Ryoma pulls her cousin to the door.

"You can do it more polite, can't you?" Ri-chan scolds the boy.

"Whatever,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( in the tennis court )

They look at the man in the court, the one who is playing tennis. He isn't sweat, while his opponent is already tired. Suddenly the man notices their existence and looks at them. When he see them, he is too shock to move, not even for reach a slow ball. He is frozen.

"Fifteen all," said the umpire, Oishi, "Tezuka, are you okay?"

"…"

"Are you alright, Buchou?" asked his opponent, Momo.

"…"

Ryoma and Ri-chan didn't move either. They just look to the buchou, which is frozen in the center of the court.

"He already notices you. What would you do, Nee-chan?"

"I don't know,"

"Then why are you here?"

"To see him, I guess,"

"Why don't you greet him?"

"I can't,"

"Do you curse him, because of what happen to your shoulder?"

"No,"

"Then why…?"

"I'm scare,"

"Why?"

"Because…," Ri-chan stops, "I just can't." she runs back into the school

Ryoma watch his cousin run. _She must do it by herself. _"Mada mada dane," Then he walks back to school, but someone stop him.

"Echizen," it's his buchou.

"Nani, Buchou?" asked him.

"Is that Ri-chan?"

"Emm….,"

"Why is she running from me?"

"I don't know. Why don't you chase her?"

"I can't,"

Ryoma turns back and walks to school and leave the buchou alone. _Why must everything become so complicated? I lost Fuji last night, and now Ri-chan appears. Why is she coming here again?_ Tezuka looks desperate.

He didn't notice a pair of blue eyes is watching him. _Tezuka…_whispered Fuji sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm already say it before It's my first fic and I think my grammar is suck, so I'm really sorry if this fic is confusing. I hope you enjoy it, and give review please…

Thank you for reading it.

There's still a next chapter.


End file.
